Nothing Will Ever Be The Same!
by hireann.gal.Lorraine
Summary: The sequel to "Are You Sure You're A Vampire?" As Lucy is finally caught up with on her adventures, Niklaus calls in some owed favors but will his attempts fix things or make them so much worse? With blocks and surprises at every turn, Life as a vampire just took a funny U turn back towards human life in crazy ways. Review as much as possible please! :)
1. Chapter 1

***I own nothing except O/C***

The months quickly passed. Lucy couldn't begin to count the amount of towns, forests, cities, suburbs she had passed through. She still hadn't figured where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there but she knew it was time to set up some sort of base since the last time she stayed in the same place for more than a day was 5 weeks ago. She had a weird feeling she was being followed but Lucy put it down to exhaustion, stress and paranoia.

Stepping into a town much like the others and yet entirely different, strangely this town had a lively yet homely vibe to it. A small smile spread over her face finally getting a feeling of belonging after months away from home. Lucy's phone buzzed in her pocket. Lucy sighed pulling it out and looking at the screen "1 new voicemail from Stefan" flashed across the screen. Lucy smiled sadly and pressed to listen "Hey Luce…Are you there? I just wanted to see how you are and that you're okay, maybe you've settled somewhere? Or thinking about coming home? That would be great…Well I miss you, everyone does! Everyone says hello. Call me."

Lucy exhaled sadly and pushed her phone back into her pocket making a mental note to call Stefan later once she found somewhere to settle here. Lucy's mind wandered as she took in every aspect of this amazing town, falling more and more in love with it. Not paying attention Lucy walked straight into someone, she gasped at the impact as their hand grabbed her elbows to steady them both. Lucy looked up surprised, her eyes landed on a handsome dark skinned man, his hair was tight. Lucy immediately took notice of his ring as she noticed him looking at hers.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all" Lucy laughed nervously "That's alright, No harm done" the man flashed his bright smile at her which she returned "Marcel" He smiled holding out his hand to her. Lucy felt the hair on the back of her neck as her mind flashed back to Niklaus often speaking of the man who stole his kingdom and here he stood before her. Lucy snapped back into focus as he cleared his throat. "Oh, forgive me. Lucy" Lucy smiled shaking his hand.

"Do you mind asking me but…Could you please tell me where here is?" Lucy smiled sheepishly "Well that's a new one I've never had to tell anyone where they are" Marcel laughed "But you're in New Orleans" he nodded. Brilliant! Lucy thought to herself not only had she just met Klaus' enemy but she just stumbled onto his stomping ground…and feels at home. Lucy's eyebrows knotted "Are you alright?" Marcel asked confused "Sorry, It's just all new" Lucy laughed.

"Forgive me but we are normally suspicious of new vampires just arriving in the quarter?" Marcel said seriously "Oh I have no business of grievance here…I've just been travelling a lot trying to find my own way and stumbled onto this town" Lucy smiled honestly. Marcel nodded believing her "Does everyone know about vampires here?" Lucy whispered looking around her. Marcel laughed loudly "Oh yeah! Vampires, Hybrids, Witches, Wolves. Everyone knows about them here!" He nodded.

Lucy got confused at his words, was Niklaus here? "Hybrids…There are hybrids here?" Lucy croaked "Oh yeah! You're looking at one!" Marcel laughed "You're a hybrid now?" Lucy said before she thought she noticed Marcels eyebrows knit together. "I mean you're not just a vampire? I've never met a real hybrid before" She laughed nervously "You've probably heard ghost stories about the big bad hybrid Mikalson. Don't pay any attention he's nothing" Marcel chuckled.

"Where are you staying Lucy?" Marcel smirked "That was my next question!" she laughed "Could you point me in the direction of a nice motel?" Lucy smiled "No problem, There's a quite motel just down the street on your first right, it's nice to get some peace" Marcel smiled "Thank you! I better get settled" Lucy nodded "Well It was nice meeting you Lucy, If you need anything just come find me, I'm always around" Marcel grinned holding out his hand "It was nice meeting you too Marcel" Lucy smiled shaking his hand.

After purchasing her motel room and putting away her things Lucy lay back on her double bed and exhaled in relief. Her mind was running. She had just met Marcel the man Niklaus often described as his best friend who betrayed him beyond repair. As far as she knew they were now enemies…Lucy wondered what would happen to her if Marcel found out she was Niklaus' Lucetta. She shuddered at the thought. As long as she kept a low profile she could have a smooth, quiet, trouble free stay in New Orleans…She hoped.

**Just a short first chapter to kick this new story off! The chapters will get longer of course because there is literally so much planned for this sequel! Review etc please! :) Lx**


	2. Chapter 2

***I own nothing except o/c***

Weeks passed by at a steady pace in New Orleans, Lucy was relieved to finally find somewhere to rest away from reality. It was like a paradise compared to the troubles she ran from. Feeling a sense of freedom as she had managed to sort through most of the thoughts in her head that were once a huge tangle of nonsense. Lucy pulled on her jacket over her t-shirt and decided to go for a walk in the nearing forest.

"Excuse me miss?" the receptionist broke Lucy's daydream as she walked past the front desk "We just need to check if you'll be staying with us longer or should we prep your room for checkout at the end of the week" She smiled. Lucy hadn't thought about when it was time to go home, she felt better for sure and she loved her friends and family, She let them know where she was weeks ago and no one attempted to follow her. She couldn't be more grateful. Underneath it all though she did really miss everyone. "The end of the week will be great, thank you" Lucy smiled as the receptionist nodded turning back to her computer.

Lucy's mind wandered as she strolled deeper into the forest she really was beginning to miss everyone. Stefan and his brooding, always making sure she's okay. Damon and his sarcasm, ready to defend her anytime. Matt and everything about him with his doe eyes. Caroline and her bubbling personality. Even Niklaus with his balanced mix of good and bad qualities, she missed it all. She especially missed Alaric, she sighed knowing no matter where she goes she'll never have him back.

Reaching into her back pocket Lucy pulled out her phone quickly typing in numbers. After a few rings it picked up "Hello?" he said "Hey Stef!" Lucy said quietly "Lucy!" Stefan exclaimed, A struggle was heard through the line "Let me talk to her…let me…Lucy?!" Damon's voice sounded down the phone "Hey Damon!" Lucy grinned "Are you okay? What's happened?" Damon said worried "Nothing I'm fine!" Lucy smirked "Well then why did you call hero hair first?" Damon sighed causing Lucy to laugh loudly "Don't do that weak envy game. Put me on speaker phone though" Lucy said quietly "Okay hang on" With the press of a few buttons she heard her voice echo.

"What's up?" Stefan asked "I just had a question" Lucy smirked "And that would be…" Damon said dryly "Is there room at the boarding house?" Lucy asked "Have you seen this house there's enough rooms to house an army why do you…" Damon rambled "Wait…Are you coming home?!" Stefan cut over him. "Lucy? Lucy?!" Both of the brothers said as Lucy continued to giggle "Yes! Yes, I am…this weekend" Lucy sighed. She heard the brothers high 5 each other making her snort "For good or?" Damon whispered "For good!" Lucy exclaimed as she heard voices arguing ahead of her "I have to go…But I'll see you two in a few days okay? I can't wait!" Lucy laughed "See you soon!" Damon said "Bye Luce!" Stefan called before the call ended.

Lucy proceeded towards the booming voices in the forest with care. As she got closer to them she recognised one voice as Marcel. For an evil enemy he had been really friendly to Lucy, in hindsight they had strangely become friends during her stay here but she knew that would quickly change if Marcel knew who she was. Stopping behind a tree Lucy got a clear view that Marcel was standing in an argument with none other than Katherine Pierce. Lucy sighed mentally cursing her.

"Trust me Marcel; I have Klaus wrapped around my finger. He'll come when I call him" Katherine smirked cockily "I still don't trust you" Marcel sighed "Trust smust. If your witch friends unlink me from Klaus' bloodline you can do whatever you want" Katherine shrugged "The witches are on Klaus' side since he saved their leader. They're too powerful to try and force an opinion on" Marcel shrugged "That's where my main skill manipulation comes in, I'll start twisting the knife with the witches slowly turning them against him." Katherine grinned "Then?" Marcel asked "Then when everything is in place, I'll call Klaus…he'll run along to me, then you finally kill him once and for all." Katherine smiled with her hands on her hips "Long live the king" Marcel grinned.

Lucy felt her feet stumble backwards in shock as to what she had just heard, they wanted to kill Klaus…How many people would die if Klaus were to, and Lucy shuddered at the thought. Lucy stepped back and a twig snapped under her foot causing her eyes to shoot up meeting two sets of eyes staring right back at her. "Lucy…listen" Marcel smiled, Katherine let out a low growl towards Lucy "Hey, she's cool" Marcel put you his hands to Katherine "You idiot!" Katherine snapped at him as confusion struck his features "This isn't some ordinary Lucy…This is Lucetta, Lucetta Salvatore. Klaus' 'one true love' well done Marcel" Katherine spat. Marcel looked at Lucy betrayal evident in his eyes. He nodded to Katherine before taking off.

Before Lucy could even blink her back hit the tree behind her as Katherine bared her fangs in her face. "Why is it always you, around every corner? Always getting in my way" Katherine gritted holding Lucy by the throat as Lucy tried to fight her off remembering she forgot to feed before leaving "I could say the same for you, why do you want to kill him Katherine?" Lucy asked struggling to breathe steady as Katherine's hand gripped tighter "For freedom. I want to finally be free and I'm not prepared to let you of all people ruin that!" Katherine shouted before plunging her hand into Lucy's chest, her nails scraping against her heart. Lucy groaned in pain refusing to give Katherine the satisfaction of her pain. "You know you look just like your mother did right before I killed her too" Katherine smiled.

Suddenly a stake landed in Katherine's back making her scream in pain. As she struggled to get the stake out Katherine dropped her hands from Lucy thankfully without her heart. Lucy looked at Katherine with wide eyes as she noticed the skin of her back was bubbling and fizzling, all the signs of Vervain. Katherine suddenly let out a yelp of pain as she dropped to her knees clutching her head. Lucy scrambled back to her feet and took off running into the forest not looking back.

Lucy was so intent on running she didn't notice anyone cross her path until she smashed into them. Steadying herself she met his eyes "Ah…'Lucetta' how nice of you to stop by" he smiled menacingly "Marcel please…" Lucy breathed "Surely you can understand, after everything why I don't like being lied to and betrayed Lucy? Don't you understand that?!" Marcel rambled as Lucy nodded with fearful eyes "Then why? You have nothing to gain from tricking me? Are you here doing Klaus' dirty work?" Marcel gritted gripping Lucy's arms pulling her closer to him. "No, he doesn't even know I'm here I swear!" Lucy whispered "Lie. Well this should send him a message…I'm sorry Lucy." Marcel whispered as his eyes turned golden yellow.

"No, no Marcel please" Lucy gasped as Marcel sunk his fangs harshly into her neck as he gripped her arms tighter making her wince. Lucy struggled against Marcel as she felt him begin drinking from her. What seemed like forever passed as Lucy grew weaker and her breathing grew shallower. Feeling silent tears slip down her face, Lucy was sure this was how she was going to die.

With a thump Marcel was thrown from Lucy as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Lucy passed in and out of consciousness momentarily. The sound of scuffling, grunting and hits awoke her once more, blinking repeatedly until her vision became clear Lucy focused on where the noise was coming from. There before her stood Marcel fighting viciously with him "n…n" Lucy stuttered getting to her feet "Niklaus!" Lucy called at him. Klaus' head snapped around to look at her a slight smile spreading across his lips "Go love, run" Klaus said softly. Dodging a punch from Marcel, Klaus reached out and grabbed him to prevent him returning to Lucy "Lucetta go! Now!" Klaus bellowed at her.

Lucy ran as fast as her exhausted form could carry her; barely any blood past through her system right now and the hybrid bite on her neck bubbled and began to spread. Panting in pain Lucy kept running, glancing back in the hopes that Niklaus had gotten away. Lucy stopped to catch some strength confused about where she was. She sensed someone appearing behind her, without think Lucy immediately pinned them to the nearest tree but their throat.

"Lucetta it's alright, it's me" He said softly. Lucy opened her eyes slowly still panting in pain she met his eyes "Elijah" she exhaled "That's right" Elijah smiled lightly "I-I'm sorry" Lucy stuttered as she removed her hand from his throat "That's quite alright, May I?" Elijah pointed to Lucy's neck. She nodded sheepishly before turning her head slightly. Elijah gently ran his fingers over her wounded making her inhale sharply "Let's get you out of here" Elijah nodded at Lucy before wrapping his arm around her as she thankfully leaned her weight into Elijah's side as Elijah led her from the forest.

Elijah brought Lucy to a huge house outside the quarter; he told her it was their temporary home in New Orleans. Leading her inside and to the study Lucy gasped at home amazing it looked. Elijah sat her on the sofa and immediately went to retrieve a damp cloth beginning to wipe Lucy's forehead with the cold water.

Hours passed as night fell over New Orleans. Lucy couldn't deny the throbbing pain coming from her neck and spreading throughout her body but an over whelming sense of worry was hanging over her head about Niklaus. Elijah stayed by her side and wiped her forehead every few minutes "You would be a great nurse" Lucy whispered to him "You tell me this every time you see me Lucetta" Elijah laughed softly "Then you should listen to me" Lucy smiled making him laugh again.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked "Weak" Lucy whispered "Niklaus will be here soon" Elijah nodded "I just left him there Elijah, I feel so ashamed" Lucy sighed "There wasn't anything you could have done Lucetta, Niklaus has gotten himself out of far worse situations I'm confident he shall be fine" Elijah forced a smile.

As if on cue the front door slammed shut and in strode Klaus "Niklaus" Lucy exhaled pushing herself off the sofa and weakly going to him as Klaus immediately reached out for her running his fingers all over her "I was so worried" Lucy whispered "I'm immortal love, no need to worry" Klaus smirked, just as Katherine plan flashed through her mind "No you don't understand…Katherine…" Lucy began before Klaus cut over her "Don't worry about Katherine, They got away but I swear to you they will pay" Klaus gritted.

"I got your letter Lucetta…There's so much I need to say to you but I fear if I do we'll waste precious time given your current state. I just, I…I am in love with you too Lucetta" Klaus stumbled before a rare genuine smile spread over his lips. The same smile spread over Lucy's face as she reached up to gently run her fingers over his cheek "I promise I will make everything better, I want to make it all right Lucetta I swear to you I will fix it all" Klaus whispered speedily as Lucy nodded at him.

"I need you to trust me Lucetta…I need you to" Klaus said with urgency. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him "I do trust you Niklaus? Of course I trust you" She smiled slightly. "Let me start by fixing you" Klaus said quietly before biting into his wrist and holding it up to Lucy's mouth as she began to drink, feeling herself gain strength while equally melting into Klaus' arms. Klaus let a small growl of pleasure rumble through Lucy's ear. "You still trust me sweetheart don't you?" Klaus said quietly. Lucy nodded in response still drinking slowly.

Lucy felt a pinch in her neck that made her eyes snap open, letting Klaus' arm drop. Spinning to face Niklaus he stood with an empty syringe in his hand, Suddenly Lucy noticed a group of four strong looking women standing behind Niklaus "What did you do?" Lucy whispered in disbelief as she became groggy "I'll fix it all love just trust me" Niklaus whispered with desperation filling his voice. Lucy felt darkness take over her as her legs gave out beneath her, Lucy felt someone catch her "What have you done Niklaus?!" Lucy heard Elijah bellow in her ear before everything went blank.

**Fair warning, I'll usually always end up skipping weeks or months in this story because I just want to concentrate on the crazy cool bits of the story! No point in a whole chapter of Lucy & Niklaus having casual conversations, Also! Please forgive any mistakes! It's nearly 4am & I am literally 3/4 asleep but I wanted to write this chapter first! **


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing except O/C* **

_**Thank you to Animexchick & Bigdloveztexaz for your reviews really appreciate them! :)**_

Lucy forced her eyes to open still feeling incredibly groggy, she tried to move but was stopped by tight shackles around her wrists and ankles. Lucy gasped as she realised she was laying down flat strapped to a table. She continued to fight against the restraints "Stop!" A woman's voice boomed through the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lucy stuttered the panic thick in her voice "Who I am not important, you're in the basement" The woman smirked as another 3 woman joined her in the room. "I don't understand" Lucy still fought against the restraints "You need to stop struggling" the woman demanded "You need to let me go" Lucy hissed "I cannot control her, make him come down here please" The woman sighed turning towards a younger looking woman as she turned to leave.

The door swung open as the younger woman returned to the room, Klaus walked in behind her "Lucetta" he whispered leaning over the table "I don't understand…what have I done?" Lucy said softly "You? You've done nothing love. It's me, I've realised how much I missed years ago Lucetta I want to do everything I can to help you, to give you the life you always dreamed of" Klaus said desperately "What? No Niklaus just let me go & let me go now!" Lucy looked over Klaus' shoulder to the women standing in a line behind him "These witches are friends, they're going to do a little spell that will help me give you everything you ever wanted…Please Lucetta, please just trust me I wouldn't harm you" Klaus whispered to her softly.

Lucy stared at him blinking repeatedly. Why was she so defenceless when it came to Niklaus? "Please just believe me" Klaus said squeezing her hand "Don't make me regret it" Lucy whispered squeezing his hand back. Klaus stepped away and nodded to the eldest woman as the four witches surrounded her, all looking incredibly serious. The eldest witch joined hands with the other witches as they shut their eyes Lucy breathed in and out, preparing herself for the unknown.

Three witches began humming as the eldest witch began to chant. "Surge, et calor dolor daemonum per ossa" Lucy felt intense amount of heat rising through her body as if she was on fire or had be dipped in Vervain. "Niklaus I don't like this" Lucy said shakily. "Abrogare naturae cursum, ut peperit puerum, et conficere Corpus daemones pueros venire in future" Lucy's stomach began to twist and pull causing fierce pain to consume her body. Lucy shrieked in pain. "Abrogare naturae cursum, ut peperit puerum, et conficere Corpus daemones pueros venire in future" Lucy felt the warm trickle of blood pouring from her ears as she began to cry softly in pain "Please, make it stop" Lucy screamed. "Somnum!" The witch bellowed over Lucy as her eyes immediately shut. Quiet fell over the room once again "It is done" the witch nodded to Klaus who looked traumatised by what he had just witnessed.

As the witches left the house, Elijah entered immediately sensing something was wrong he darted towards the basement noticing the door was open "Niklaus!" Elijah stopped inside the door noticing Lucy strapped to a table with blood dried to her face. He took a step towards her his eyes darting to the side as he noticed Klaus standing frozen in the corner staring at Lucy "When I left her she was still unconscious upstairs, what happened?" Elijah asked his brother "I'm repairing the damage" Klaus muttered his eyes never leaving Lucy's limp body "what does that mean?" Elijah whispered as Klaus continued to stare "Niklaus what did you do!?" Elijah bellowed. Klaus snapped his eyes away from Lucy before shaking his head and rushing from the room.

Elijah sighed as he walked over to Lucy's body, unstrapping her hands and feet. Elijah slid his arms under Lucy picking her up bridal style sighing "You always were my brother's one weakness Lucetta." Elijah said softly before carrying Lucy's body out of the room.

Elijah lay her down gently on a sofa in the living room before retrieving a damp cloth. He returned to the room, kneeling gently beside the sofa as he began to wipe away the dry blood from her face and hair as best he could. A sense of guilt washed over him as he watched Lucy laying there lifeless. "I'll protect you any way I can Lucetta" Elijah whispered to her.

Elijah paced the floor of the living room for four hours, growing anxious with every passing hour that Lucy didn't wake up. Just as Elijah was giving up hope Lucy gasped loudly sitting bolt right up. Breathing heavily, Elijah kneeled beside her once again. Lucy looked around taking in her surroundings "Where am I?!" Lucy said panicked "You're still with us Lucetta, it's alright" Elijah furrowed his eyebrows as Lucy stood up moving to stand behind the sofa "Stay away from me." She spat "Lucy?" Elijah said straightening himself up "Who are you?!" Lucy shouted her voice laced with fear. Elijah's face dropped in horror.

Klaus entered the room noticing the tension "It's alright Lucetta" he said softly going to her side "Niklaus" Lucy exhaled wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close. Elijah cleared his throat that made them break apart as he sent his brother a glare "Lucetta, this is my brother Elijah" Klaus smiled at her "Oh…I'm sorry" Lucy laughed nervously "It's nice to meet you" she smiled towards him. Elijah glanced between Lucy and Klaus "pleasure" he nodded.

"What about Alaric?" Elijah blurted out still looking at Lucy "Who?" Lucy asked. Klaus exhaled nervously. "Damon? Stefan?...Matt?!" Elijah bellowed in frustration as confusion swept over Lucy's face "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what or who you're talking about?" Lucy furrowed her brows looking at Klaus "Forgive Elijah love, he's a little confused" Klaus smiled rubbing her arm "What is this place Niklaus? When can we go home?" Lucy asked quietly "Temporary accommodations" Klaus nodded at her "I'm so hungry" Lucy sighed "Blood bags are in the kitchen sweetheart" Klaus smiled ushering her from the room.

The second Klaus turned around his back met the wall with Elijah holding him there "She only remembers you…and I was foolish enough to believe you when you said you really loved her" Elijah spat his anger spilling over "I do love her!" Klaus gritted "You expect me to believe that?!" Elijah shouted "How could she ever love me again with our past? With all the pain she's experienced that was my fault?" Klaus spat "She always has loved you, you've acted foolish for no reason Niklaus" Elijah sighed loosening his grip.

Klaus took this to his advantage pushing Elijah back with force "You're the only foolish one here! I told you Lucetta would return to me." Klaus spat "Tell me what you and your disgusting witches have done Niklaus!" Elijah demanded "I didn't want the past that haunted her for so long to have a hold over her anymore. If she only remembers the good times then she can only feel happiness." Klaus said honestly "So we'll just get her memories back, you cannot make that decision for her Niklaus." Elijah sighed "She always wanted a child. She would often speak of how she wished we were normal so we could have a family together. I wanted that too, I mean she would make a fantastic mother" Niklaus rambled "What are you babbling about…please tell me you haven't" Elijah's face dropped "The witches finally figured it out…Lucetta is now fertile" Klaus smirked.

Elijah exhaled loudly before swiftly swinging his fist as it connected with Klaus' face sending him staggering backwards. Elijah quickly snapped a leg off the coffee table thrusting it with force into Klaus' stomach as he doubled over in pain. "How could you ever expect Lucetta to bring a child into this side of the world when you won't let her remember who she is? Who her only family is at the very least…I won't allow you to do this Niklaus." Elijah whispered harshly in Klaus' ear before straightening his suit and leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

"Niklaus?" Lucy called entering the room. She gasped slightly as her eyes land on Klaus crouched over with a table leg sticking from his stomach "Oh my god." Lucy exhaled rushing forward; she clutched the leg tightly and pulled without a second thought. Klaus grunted as the wood left his body "Are you alright?" Lucy asked taking his hand as his stomach healed "Yes, thank you Lucetta" Klaus smiled slightly "Did Elijah do this?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Klaus nodded "Is he a danger?" Lucy asked her face laced with innocence "Not at all, he was just angry" Klaus smirked "About what?" Lucy enquired "I can't tell you but he's just trying to have everyone's best interests in mind…trust me" Klaus squeezed her hand "Of course I trust you." Lucy smiled squeezing his hand back. Klaus stared at her before pressing his lips to hers, feeling ecstasy as he felt her kiss him back. With a smile spreading over her lips, still holding his hand tightly Lucy led him upstairs.

**If you're new & you've gotten this far in the story and you're thinking "this makes no sense", this is a sequel! You need to go read Are You Sure You're A Vampire first then come join this party! It'll make your reading experience so much easier! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

***I own nothing except O.C***

"Niklaus?" Lucy called softly as she walked downstairs; her eyes sprang open as Klaus appeared before her within a blink. "Yes?" he smirked "I was just wondering where you had gotten to" Lucy smiled at him, the stairs allowing her to match his height. "I'm just on my way out, I'll be back soon…You should try get some more sleep. You didn't get a lot" Klaus' smile grew smugger "And whose fault is that?" Lucy wrapped her arms loosely around his neck "I most certainly didn't hear any complaints from you" Klaus grinned placing his hands softly on Lucy's hips "you're smiling so much…" Lucy smirked "And whose fault is that?" Klaus mimicked her "Well you certainly won't hear any complaints from me" Lucy whispered before pressing her lips to his softly "I'll be back later" Klaus whispered onto her lips as his smiled returned "Until then" Lucy nodded as she watched him leave.

Lucy wandered aimlessly around the garden, taking in all her surroundings. Lucy felt a slight breeze, when she glanced to her side Elijah strolled leisurely beside her. "Elijah" Lucy said calmly "Hello Lucetta…would you happen to know where Niklaus is?" Elijah asked politely "Please…don't harm him again." Lucy said quietly, stopping to look at him "I apologise that you had to see that Lucetta, I let my anger get the better of me foolishly. No harm shall come to Niklaus at my hands" Elijah smiled politely. Something about his smile reassured Lucy that she could take his word. "Thank you" She nodded.

"So Lucetta…tell me about you. Are you an only child?" Elijah quizzed "Yes." Lucy nodded as they walked back towards the house "What was your childhood like?" Elijah smiled "It was…I…Hmm, I don't really remember" Lucy whispered "Not to worry" Elijah sighed sadly "Have you ever been in love?" He smiled "Only with Niklaus…I've only ever been with Niklaus" Lucy grinned. Elijah frowned feeling terrible that Lucy remembered nothing about her life apart from Klaus. "Is there something on your mind Elijah?" Lucy interrupted his thoughts "Forgive me Lucetta…This isn't my business but, I think you should try to limit your intimacy with Niklaus…for now anyway" Elijah tried to discreetly avoid a pregnancy. "You're right…It isn't your business." Lucy said harshly before walking inside the house.

Hours later Lucy had calm down and was now sitting on the sofa gazing at a painting hanging above the fireplace "Exquisite isn't it…some of Niklaus' best work" Lucy glanced to the side seeing Elijah with his hands in his pockets. She nodded before turning to Elijah "Elijah…Please forgive me for snapping at you. That was uncalled for" Lucy fidgeted with her hands "All is forgotten and forgiven, if you can forgive me for snooping in business that wasn't mine" Elijah smiled which Lucy returned "Everything is forgiven" She nodded, just as the front door slammed "Lucetta?" Klaus' voice echoed through the hallway.

Lucy walked to the hallway with Elijah behind her. Her eyes landed on Klaus who stood with two women behind him, one blonde and the other brunette. Elijah stood beside Lucy immediately defensive, Lucy grew more confused as her eyes darted between all four people around her. "Lucetta…I want you to meet my sister, Rebekah" Klaus smirked as he pointed to the blonde who looked on edge "Oh…hello" Lucy smiled reaching out her hand to Rebekah. Rebekah's eyes widened in shock as she shook Lucy's hand "Bloody hell you weren't lying" Rebekah turned to Klaus in shock. "And this is Katherine." Klaus said pointed to the brunette. Lucy reached her hand out to her too "Nice to meet you" she smiled "You…too" Katherine said quietly.

"How dare you!" Elijah snapped as Katherine let go of Lucy's hand. "How dare either of you stand here before her after all you have both taken from her" Elijah spat at the two women "And you! How dare you humiliate her like this by even bringing these here" Elijah bellowed at Klaus making Lucy flinch. "Rebekah…get out of this house and out of my sight before I do something I'm sure to deeply regret." Elijah gritted as Rebekah already started backing out of the house "Alaric has been taken care of Nik" Rebekah nodded. All four heads turned towards Lucy as she still stood there completely confused. Klaus nodded to Rebekah as she bolted from the house.

Klaus smirked as he noticed Katherine begin to back slowly out of the house "And just where do you think you're going?" Klaus spoke up "Elijah…he's right, I should go" Katherine smirked smugly "I think you owe Lucetta an apology don't you?" Klaus tilted his head to the side "But she doesn't…" "But I remember!" Klaus bellowed at Katherine "I'm sorry." Katherine spat at Lucy. As her eyebrows furrowed in confusion by everything going on "I don't understand this…" she whispered "You thought you were smart Katrina…You thought you could out run ME?!" Klaus shouted making even Katherine flinch.

"Goodbye Katrina…once and for all" Klaus whispered. In the blink of an eye he zoomed forward, pushing his hand through Katherine's chest as her face dropped in shock and pain. Lucy heard a gasp escape her own lips. With a grunt Klaus pulled his arm back, Katherine's heart resting in his hand. Katherine collapsed to the floor as Lucy stood in shock at her body "Why…" Lucy whispered "She needed to pay for years of misery love" Klaus said softly stepping forward as Lucy stepped back. Suddenly Klaus' face was struck by Elijah's fist. The brothers began to scuffle as Lucy kept backing out of the room completely confused by this whole situation. "Elijah stop it!" Klaus gritted as his eyes darted to Lucy, Elijah's eyes followed and he let Klaus go "Lucetta…" Elijah began "its fine" Lucy said quite timidly before walking upstairs, carefully locking the door behind her.

Night had fallen quickly as the clock struck 11; Lucy made her way softly down the stairs noticing how quiet the house was. Stepping off the staircase she glanced towards the front door taking note of how there was no trace that Katherine was ever in the house. Lucy followed the hallway down to the narrow corridor which leads to a small room Klaus liked to paint in. Pushing open the door quietly Lucy's eyes landed on Klaus, who had his back to her, completely enticed on the canvas in front of him.

Lucy grinned as she wolf whistled at Klaus. He spun around, as his eyes landed on Lucy an immediate smile spread across his lips. "Hello love" he said softly "Nice painting" Lucy nodded to the canvas he was working on "Thank you, beautiful…much like you" Klaus shrugged. Lucy laughed rolling her eyes "What brings you down here sweetheart?" Klaus asked "Just saying hello…and food" Lucy smiled sweetly "I should be going to bed soon, if you want to go feed, I should be done by the time you're finished?" Klaus raised an eyebrow "Sounds good" Lucy nodded.

Klaus turned to return to painting "Ah." Lucy sounded, Klaus turned back around to see Lucy with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to her lips. Klaus let out a light chuckle as he leaned over the canvases and paint equipment that surrounded him to place a soft kiss on Lucy's lips, making her smile. Lucy turned to leave the room before she felt a hand hit her bottom that made her gasp "Hey now!" Lucy looked at Klaus trying to be serious "Your fault for being too irresistible" Klaus grinned playfully. Lucy simply shook her head laughing as she exited the room.

Lucy passed the office, hearing Elijah in what sounded like an argument. Remembering his reaction earlier she wanted to check on him. Knocking softly Lucy stepped through the door "Elijah?" Lucy said softly closing the door behind her. "Is that her?!" Lucy heard coming from the phone on the desk, which Elijah had on speaker "Yes." Elijah sighed "would you like to speak to my old friend?" Elijah asked "Sure" Lucy smiled "Hello?" she said stepping closer to the phone "Lucy?!" the voice on the phone boomed "Lucetta. And whom am I speaking to?" Lucy asked politely "D-Damon…I'm Damon" he croaked "Nice to speak to you Damon, what a nice name" Lucy smiled. Silence filled the air for minutes "Hello?" Lucy said into the phone. Still silence hung apart from a few odd coughs "I'll call you back soon." Elijah said loudly "Fix this Elijah. Or I'll kill him." Damon spat before the call ended.

"Sorry about that" Elijah cleared his throat leaning back in the chair. "That's alright…I just came to make sure you were okay after that ordeal earlier" Lucy asked shyly "That's very kind of you. Yes I'm okay, I apologise you had to see that. Myself and Katrina had a long past, even though she deserved that ending it was still hard to witness" Elijah stepped around the desk "I understand…I'm sorry for your loss" Lucy smiled sadly squeezing his arm "Thank you Lucetta…You really are a sweet woman" Elijah smirked "But you do look tired, maybe you should rest?" he suggested "I think so, I'm not even hungry anymore I'm too tired" Lucy laughed "Goodnight Lucetta" Elijah smirked placing a soft peck on top of her head "Night Elijah" Lucy smiled before leaving the room.

Lucy walked into her bedroom, and lay down on their bed. Feeling too tired to even change. "Hello love" Klaus said from beside her. Lucy moved closer to him, studying his features and the frown that sat on his face "Are you alright Niklaus?" Lucy said softly "Are you happy Lucy?" Klaus said turning to face Lucy "Very. Why do people keep calling me Lucy?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "Sorry sweetheart, who else did?" Klaus asked "One of Elijah's friends, Damon. I spoke to him on the phone earlier, he seems like a nice person" Lucy smiled. Klaus felt a tidal wave of guilt come over him hearing Lucy talk about her own brother like a stranger.

"Niklaus?" Lucy ran her fingers over his arms, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Back in the room." Lucy smirked "I would do anything. Anything to have you Lucetta. I love you" Klaus said desperation filling his voice "And I love you Niklaus. You don't have to do a single thing because I'm right here. You have me." Lucy whispered to him stroking his cheek. Klaus leaned in pulling Lucy into a passionate kiss. As Lucy broke it she snuggled closer to Klaus' side "There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you Lucetta" Klaus whispered to her "I know, that's why I'm so lucky" Lucy whispered back interlocking their fingers as her eyelids grew heavy.

**_Country roads past by the car like a breeze. Lucy inhaled deeply in the passenger seat feeling her worries fade away, The Coronas played softly on the radio which only added to her relaxation. Lucy glanced to her right as she felt someone squeeze her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she didn't recognise the man driving, yet she didn't remove her hand from his "Alaric" He smiled in her direction noticing her confusion "I'm Lucetta" She smiled softly "I know" he chuckled lightly. Lucy smiled before turning back to the window leaving their hand interlocked, feeling comfortable like this._**

**"_You're beautiful." She heard Alaric say softly "Hmm?" Lucy smiled turning back to Alaric only to see Klaus driving "You're irresistible love" He smiled at her. "You're not too bad yourself" Lucy smiled lightly squeezing his hand tightly. Lucy looked out onto the country road only to notice a figure standing in the middle of the road. "Look out" Lucy said pointing the person in the road. "Niklaus look out!" Lucy said firmer as he accelerated ignoring her "Niklaus stop!" Lucy shouted just before the car collided with the person in the street. _**

**_Lucy heard herself gasp loudly as she opened the passenger door, slamming it before taking off towards the figure lying in the street, bloodied. Lucy dropped to her knees beside his body. Her breath shook as she noticed it was the man who sat beside her in the driver seat not too long ago. Lucy wiped some blood from his cheek in shock. Suddenly realising tears rolled down her cheeks that matched the tears rolling down the man's cheek. Lucy noticed he was attempting to speak. Tucking her hair behind her ear Lucy moved her ear down to his lips "Please…don't give up on me." He whispered. _**

Lucy sat bolt right up in bed as Klaus' arms dropped off her waist. She struggled to catch her breath as her mind sent fear all over her body "Lucetta?" Klaus mumbled still asleep before realising Lucy wasn't lying down anymore. Sitting up as well he took Lucy's hand "Look at me sweetheart" Klaus whispered. Lucy turned her head towards him still trying to steady her breathing; Klaus noticed she had tears rolling down her cheeks "Was it a dream darling?" Klaus said brushing away her tears as she nodded timidly "Come on" Klaus lay back down, patting the spot beside him. As Lucy lay back down Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing the top of her head. Lucy relaxed feeling security wash over her "It's alright. It was only a dream love. You're here with me, you're safe. I'll always keep you safe." Klaus whispered into her ear as sleep softly overtook her once more.

**Sorry for the big delay! College! I have to get up to go see a fashion show in a few hours, but I felt bad for not updating sooo here you gooo! Enjoy & R.E.V.I.E.W. pleaseee :) Thanks for the reviews so far! Lx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_* I own nothing except O/C* _**

Lucy walked through the streets of New Orleans, her arm linked through Klaus' as he strode beside her proudly. Elijah accompanied the couple trailing slightly behind them. "Why have you dragged us here Niklaus?" Elijah said irritated behind them "I have some business to attend to with my old friend" Klaus spoke over his shoulder. Lucy stopped in her tracks "Not business like the business you had to attend to with Katherine?" she noticed Elijah tense as Klaus stared at her "Niklaus" she said in a warning voice. Klaus raised his eyebrow but continued to stare at Lucy before sighing deeply "Alright. No one dies" Klaus rolled his eyes. Lucy smiled linking her arm through his again.

As the three approached the property Lucy slowed taking it all in. Her head snapped towards the front door as it swung open revealing a tall man with a shaven head. Worry and nerves were imbedded on his face as he stepped forward. "Lucy" he let out a long breath "Lucetta." Lucy corrected him. "And you are?" she asked, causing his eyebrows to shoot up in surprise "Lucetta this is Marcel, an old…friend" Klaus smiled between them "Hello" Lucy nodded towards him. "What kind of game is this? I'm not buying it" Marcel laughed looking between the faces in front of him.

Klaus leaned towards Marcel and whispered in his ear, Lucy stared at the two men noticing Marcels face drop before he nodded his head "Lucetta, so nice the meet you! Niklaus has told me so much about you" He smiled widely at her, darting his eyes towards Elijah whose jaw tightened. "Please…come inside" Marcel nodded as him and Klaus walked inside the property.

Lucy hesitated in the driveway, looking at the property feeling an uneasy feeling capture her. "Lucetta?" Elijah's voice broke through her thoughts as she cleared her throat "are you alright?" He asked softly "Y-yes…sorry I'm fine" Lucy laughed slightly "Shall we go in?" Elijah said placing his hand on her back. Pictures flashed across Lucy's mind fast and quick causing a loud gasp too escape her lips as she pulled away from Elijah's hand her mind simmered to normal.

Lucy turned to face Elijah trying to catch her breath "Lucetta what is it?!" Elijah said his face laced with confusion "Marcel…is he a hybrid?" Lucy asked quietly "Yes. Another one of Niklaus' witch tricks." Elijah spat "Has he ever?...I mean did he. Has he bitten me?" Lucy said confused. Elijah's face dropped as he looked down at his hands "No, no of course he hasn't. I assure you" Elijah smiled at Lucy. She nodded suspiciously "Could you please excuse me Lucetta, I'll see you at home." Before Lucy could respond Elijah vanished from her sight.

"Lucetta?" Klaus' voice rang through her ears as she hesitantly walked through the extravagant house "Lucetta" Klaus saw her walking towards the living room where he stood with Marcel. His eyebrows furrowed noticing the look plastered on her face "What's wrong Love? You look like you've seen a ghost" Klaus said softly cupping her face "I just don't feel okay right now." She whispered gripping Klaus' wrists.

"Niklaus, let me show you what I've done to the place" Marcel called stalking out of the room. Klaus took Lucy's hands and lead her to the plush sofa, pushing her to sit on it gently. He hunkered down in front of her still holding her hands tightly "Just sit here sweetheart, I'll be a few minutes and then I'll take you home…I promise" Klaus smiled softly as Lucy nodded her head. He leaned in kissing her softly before striding from the room. Lucy sat in the room, taking in all her surroundings as her mind still reeled from the images earlier "Lucetta Salvatore…In the flesh." A deep voice came from beside her.

Lucy's face twisted in confusion "Who are you?" she asked eyeing up the tall man with light brown hair who stood in a leather jacket leaning against the wall "What? You don't remember me?" He asked as Lucy shook her head "It's Daniel? Remember that wild weekend you came to visit Damon in Vegas years ago? I know it was a crazy weekend, but surely it was memorable" Daniel winked at her "Damon?" Lucy asked "Your brother?" Daniel said sitting down on the coffee table in front of Lucy.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else" Lucy shook her head laughing softly "You think I would forget you in a hurry?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow "I'm an only child, I've never visited Vegas, I don't know you." Lucy said growing agitated. Daniels face dropped "What has he done to you" He whispered mainly to himself. "Lucetta?" Klaus' voice approached the room. Klaus looked between Daniel and Lucy as he entered the room. "What did you do?!" Daniel spat towards Klaus "We have to go, Lucetta doesn't feel well today" Klaus rushed yanking Lucy towards the door, Lucy looked back towards Daniel confused.

"Niklaus let go of me" Lucy demanded as they arrived back to the house in the blink of an eye. Klaus noticed he was still gripping Lucy's wrist tightly and immediately let go, "What did he say to you?" Klaus asked "I don't know…He mentioned Elijah's friend Damon and Vegas…I-I didn't understand." Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Klaus exhaled and began pacing the hardwood floor in front of Lucy, mumbling under her breath.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as her eyes followed Klaus back and forth as he continued pacing "Niklaus stop! Talk to me" Lucy stepped in front of him bringing him to a halt. Klaus looked into her eyes studying closely. "I don't let people in, I never have. Until you Lucetta, you are the only one who gets past my walls. Do you understand how foolish I was to let you go?" Klaus rambled making Lucy's face twist in confusion "What is this all about?" Lucy asked softly.

"I love you Lucetta! I can't let you go again, I'll destroy anything that tries to take you away from me again" Klaus began to shout "You're acting like a mad man Niklaus stop" Lucy shook her head "I thought we would be safe here but around every corner is someone from the past about to tear this whole thing apart" Klaus whispered. There was a brief silence before Klaus growled sending a glass case full of ornaments and frames smashing to the floor making Lucy gasp loudly "Stop! Okay? Just stop! I know you love me because I love you! You don't need to fight or anything like that because I'm right here with you! I don't understand what's going on but all of this is ridiculous!" Lucy snapped at Klaus "No what was ridiculous is thinking we ever stood a chance" Klaus shouted silencing Lucy. The couple stared at each other before Klaus sighed and stormed off upstairs.

Lucy bent over to pick up a picture that caught her eye being careful not to cut herself. She looked at herself and Klaus at a night club 20 years after she was turned. She took in how happy they both looked, how Klaus held her tightly, their faces were completely carefree. Klaus' eyes held nothing but happiness and love. Lucy felt tears roll softly down her cheeks as she took in the picture that was perfect but surrounded by shattered pieces, much like their love.

"Lucetta?" Lucy's head looked up to see Elijah kneel down beside her carefully "Are you alright?" Elijah whispered noticing the glass everywhere around her as she nodded "Was this Niklaus?" he asked as she nodded once more "he got angry" Lucy whispered "What about?" Elijah asked. Lucy shrugged "I'm not sure Elijah. A friend of Damon's thought he remembered me from years ago, but I have never met him, but Klaus got really angry. I'm just so confused. I don't know what's happening." Lucy's voice shrunk as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lucetta; I'm sorry you have to be involved in all of this, that you have to be here." Elijah said irritated "I am here and I'll stay because I love Niklaus. If I know anything Elijah it's that I love him more than I ever thought was possible" Lucy whispered. Elijah studied her eyes and saw it embedded deep down. She really did love him.

"I'll clean this up, why don't you go and rest" Elijah smiled warmly "No, I'll clean it" Lucy shook her head, wiping away the last of her tears "Please I insist" Elijah grinned standing up. "You're a good man Elijah" Lucy smiled walking towards the stairs "Lucetta…" Elijah called making her turn to look at him. Immediately zoning into a trance like state "I am the witch's key. Whenever you want this all to end, to know the truth. Just say the word and I'll do it" Elijah said seriously. Lucy snapped out of it focusing her eyes on Elijah once more "Sorry, anyway…goodnight Elijah" She smiled walking up the stairs "Goodnight Lucetta"

Lucy looked at Klaus' sleeping form laying under their duvet peacefully and sighed, shaking her head remembering how Niklaus would always fall asleep straight after an argument. Lucy quickly stripped, picking up one of Klaus' t-shirts pulling it over her curves. Pulling the duvet to cover herself she scooted closer to Klaus. His eyes hazily opened taking her in "I'm sorry" Lucy whispered to him. Klaus sighed moving his arm over her waist to pull her into his chest "You have nothing to be sorry for. I apologise…I get too wrapped up in the non-important things." Klaus said quietly "It's okay" Lucy sighed resting her head on his chest "I don't think you'll ever fully understand how much this means to me Lucetta" Klaus whispered kissing her hair "I understand perfectly." She smiled sleepy. 

_**Mainly Klaucy fluff! Enjoy!**_


End file.
